


Lines

by misura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: What doesn't kill you.





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



" 'Thank you, dear brother, for saving my life. Again. However may I repay you?' "

Sherlock scoffed.

" 'Oh, please, don't mention it. Always a pleasure.' "

"I wasn't. Going to mention it."

"May one hope that is because you are well aware gratitude may be best expressed through actions, rather than through words?"

Sherlock scowled.

Mycroft smiled. "Shall I go on, then?"

"Oh, must you? It's abundantly clear what you want - why not skip the pleasantries? And yes, fine, I will have sex with you. I may even let you be on top. This one time."

"Hospital first," Mycroft said. "I insist."


End file.
